Testing you
by Lexyaakiddd
Summary: There is only one way to describe Ed's life at the moment. And that is it's fall apart, at the seams. More rapidly than you can ever imagine. Truth is really, really cruel.
1. Chapter 1

hello, so i'm new at this crossover thing. please bear with me.

for the whole story, because i don't want to repeatedly type it,  
i do not own anything what so ever.

enjoi.

* * *

"Hellooo Edward Elric!" _That _voice, damn. I hear it reverberate to my ears four more times off walls that don't exist. Looking up, i am greeted by a white face and a glittering grin.

I groan and stand up on shaky legs. As i take in my surroundings I notice the gate and a lumpy mass, that seems to be a person, a few yards away, but I ignore everything as Truth begins to speak, "So nice to see you again. Tell me Edward, _why _are you here this time?" His attitude irritates me harshly.

"Ah, sadly, I have no clue." I answer dryly, shrugging my shoulders in distaste, but I find it stings when I do. Looking at my shoulder, I find a deep cut. Around it appears to actually be something spreading..._ink?_

Truth does not speak for a few moments before answering, "Hmmm, tough break, you don't remember? You were forced here, because I have but a small task for you."

I blink while registering this information, and when it did, I am less that pleased. "You're kidding, right?" I plead.

"Oh no, no, no, Mr. Alchemist, I'm quite serious. You're off to the other side of this gate here," he says gesturing to the gate behind him, "there's a few problems over there, see, and it just seemed to be right up your alleyway."

"There's an other side?" I ask in confusion and continue if frustration, "and what do you mean 'my alleyway'? I'm not doing your dirty work!"

Suddenly his grin disappeared, Truth frowned, held up a finger and wagged it back and forth, "What about dear ol' Alphonse? It won't be difficult for you, so stop whining. This is a test that you have no say on whether you take it or not. If you pass, I'll consider adressing you and your brothers _problems._ If you don't, well, you'll just have to wait and see, but I'm sure you'll do juuust fine."

"I don't really have a choice so, lay it on me," I said while glaring daggers at Truth.

"Ah, I thought so. On this other side, there are wizards. They have magic instead of alchemy. I know, I know, it must sound ridiculous, but trust me, it's just as real as you or me," he said after seeing my bewildered expression. "There is a boy who is a part of a, shall we say, _grand scheme._ His name is Harry Potter. Convince Albus Dumbledore to let you pose as a student to help protect him, which Dumbledore is trying his best to do. A powerful, dark wizard will soon return and try to take Harry's life, but right now you're focusing on someone who is homing in on the school. It's not who you will soon think, so be aware."

I roll my eyes, always the cryptic, that damn Truth.

Truth grins like a chesire cat and walks to the heap on the ground by the gate. "'Oi! You, get up, I know you heard everything, and you play quite a role in this untold story, too. You'll join Mr. Elric on his journey." He tapped the blob with his foot and when it did not stir, he puffed up his chest indignantly and kicked it in the middle. Whatever or whoever it was groaned loudly and made a move to stand.

The green hair was a dead give-a-way. I paled as Envy finally stood from him spot on the ground.

He scratched the back of his tousled hair with a confused look crossing his features. He looked at Truth, then me with unsure purple eyes. I look away quickly, I'm still skeptical abou him and I am extremely worried about being in a world where my only attachment to home is a psyco.

"You really think it's a good idea to have Envy tag along? We hate each other, how could we posibly work together?" I say in a desperate an exasperated voice.

"Aw, thanks, how sweet of you Edo," Envy remarked sarcastically.

"Ah, Edward, neither of you hate the other, but you can settle that in the near future while in the other world. You'll be spending a good bit of time together so sort through your disagreements then," Truth grinned, "well now, TOO-DA-LOO!"

Envy and I watch in awe as the gate opened. Immediately, they were swarmed by black hands and pulled in rougly through the gate. The hands groped at my clothes in the darkness as we were being pulled farther and farther away from our home country and pushed closer to a foreign land.

As we go, I feel a layer of skin crawl over my shoulder, hiding whatever was there.

I hear truth calling out, "oh, and keep your pride in check, Edward! That sin's sure to show up in you soon...I could only stall it for so long..."

* * *

first chapter, how was it? hah.


	2. Chapter 2

here it isss.

* * *

We landed on some underbrush full of dark, thick packed dirt and pointy twigs. Opening my eyes, I saw the edges of trees that were, perhaps, thirty feet tall. The little bit of light shining through the canopy seemed to give me clues that it was between the hours of three and four in the afternoon. Sitting up, I found myself in a vast forest. It was dark near the ground, with decaying branches and damp leaves. It smelled of old land, a forest that had been living for quite a long time. The layers of different soil types beneath me more than agreed.

What was odd was the fact that it was eerily quiet. Nothing moved, breathed, flew, or even caused a sound near where I laid on the ground. It was very peculiar, but I chose to ignore that fact and be glad that no strange creatures had decided my insides would be a tasty meal.

I sat up slowly while trying to recall what Harry Potter or Albuse Dumbledore had to do with a forest. Sadly, I had no answer. Damn you, Truth, damn you.

I hear a deep groan and look to see Envy lying face down ten feet away. I turn my eyes downcast, it HAD to be him, didn't it?

I would have assessed more on how much I can't handle only knowing that certain sin in this extremely different world, but at that moment, Envy sprung to life and began to move ever so gingerly. "Where the fuck am I?" Envy wondered aloud while lifting himself onto his hands and knees.

I cough lightly to let him know I am here which caues him to whip his head around and glare daggers of surprise in my direction. I guess he does not at all like being snuck up on, and that feeling I can sympathize with. "I'm wondering the same thing..." I inform him quietly.

15 seconds later and I am laying flat on the ground again with Envy legs on either side of my waist and a blade is at my throat where his arm once was. I try not to flinch as he presses the blade hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. I even my breathing and meet my wide, unblinking gold eyes to Envy's ferocious purple ones that are brimming to the fullest with anger.

We stay in this akward position for a few moments with only the harsh sounds of Envy's breathing to fill the silence. "You know pipsqueak," he says finally, "I really just want to slaughter you right now."

I laugh weakly, "as fun as that sounds, there's a few things I need to do first..."

"You mean restoring that tin can of a brother?" he rolls his eyes and says with such a boring tone that I find myself nodding in response. "Yes, that, and whatever Truth is having me do."

"I see why you're not too fond of the guy, shorty. He sends me to this shitty place, with you," he adds in disgust. I try my best to hide the hurt feeling that is threatening to show in my face.

I simply shrug instead. "I didn't beg for you to come," I say in anger, "I guess the bastard thought it would be funny for you to tag along."

Envy regards me for another minute or so before quietly standing. He alters his arm back to it's original form and extends it just above my chest. After seeing my confused expression he adds, "C'mon. We better get going."

I am tempted to let him help me up but I decide against this immediately and push myself up to stand. Envy looks sightly deflated when he pulls his hand back to his side but does not say anything on the matter. And then we are searching.

I begin to walk at a quicker pace to keep a good distance between Envy and I as we trudge off in one direction, hoping deperately that where we are headed is a good choice. Envy seems to be off thinking somewhere, and I am stuck here thinking of Envy and how much of a bastard he is.

I growl lightly in frustration and push my legs to move faster. This caues me to miss a step and trip over a thick root. I hear the air swoosh past my ears as I throw my hands out in front of me to lessen the landing I am expecting as I plunge head first to the ground. Dirt never meets my face. I was caught in someone's arms, Envy's arms.

I blink rapidly and flush with color. "Ah, thanks."

Envy smirks, "Anytime Fullmetal shrimp. Now, as much as I enjoy having you in my arms, we seemed to have stumbled upon Sir Arthur's keep," he says and lifts his pale hand to point at something not far off in the distance.

I let my eyes travel to the spot he is pointing to, and what I see is far more that expected. A massive castle can be seen standing there through the thicket of branches, looking indeed like it belongs in the middle ages. I choke on any sarcastic remark I might have said and grab Envy's wrist and drag him along to finally emerge from the forest we had been wondering around in for nearly an hour.

Not far off is a settled lake, and somewere down the line of the edges of the forest is a wooden hut. This world just keeps getting stranger by the second.

I look over at Envy and nod. He understands easily, this castle is the place. We walk in silence us to the enormous brick building that stands before us.

When we reach the stone steps of the front of the castle I finally ask, "What the hell will we say?"

He tilts his head to the side, and with hs lips pulled imto an unquestionable smirk, he says, "We just wing it, ofcourse." Such a statement could only cause me to roll my eyes and laugh dryly.

I knock roughly seven times with my automail, knowing anything less would not be heard throughtout the gigantic building. Finally we begin to hear several audible clicks and then the heavy wooden doors are edged open slightly.

An elderly women with slick black hair pulled into a tight bun, a stern face and emerald green robes face appears in the crack of the open doors. She narrowed her eyes threateningly, "Yes, can I help you boys with something?"

"Yes there is," I say with confidence that is not really there, "Is there an Albus Dumbledore here by any chance...?"

If she is surprised or even slighly startled, she hides it well. "And what is your business with Albus?"

"Please ma'am," Envy cuts in politely to my astonishment, "We would not at all be here if our reasons were not of the utmost importance. We wont be long, I assure you."

Even this strict old women could not resist Envy's pleading eyes, for after a few seconds we were being guided into the threshold of the building and through long halls to the residing place of Albus Dumbledore.

Out of the very far corner of my eye, I see Envy grinning with accomplishment. I want to laugh, but we are still being led forward by the the women.

Throughtout the halls, I notice painting that seeme to be conversing. I suppose this is the magic Truth spoke about, and then I realize if it had been anyone else that had told me about 'magic' I would have punched ther lights out and told them to grow the fuck up and stop dreaming.

But it was not just anyone, so now here I am, going up stairs where a gargoyle used to be with my worst enemy and an old women to see Albue Dumbledore.

* * *

tada. this time, review a bit?


	3. Chapter 3

So, yeah.

* * *

The elderly women knocked swiftly once and a light voice answered with a, "Come in."

The door was opened and Envy and I were led into large circular room filled with the oddest assortment of treasures I had ever seen. But what seemed to stand out the most was the man standing in front of a large desk, smiling happily with twinkling blue eyes that lied behind half-moon spectacles.

He had a long, wispy beard that reached his middle. He was wearing a fine set of blue robes that only seemed to enlighten his eyes even further. It feels like I'm look at a man from a children's storybook. I almost scoff, but I just manage to hold it back.

"Ah, hello Professor McGonagall," The old man spoke in a chipper but stern voice that called for a certain authority and respect that Colonel Mustang always seemed to lack. "I see you've brought some guests?" he continued.

"Yes, and they just insisted on seeing you. They seem quite desperate, Albus," She answered shortly after. So this is Dumbledore? He looks at us for a few good seconds before speaking again, "I see, well then I shall speak to them. Oh, and could you inform Professor Snape I would like to see him at the latest inconvenience?"

Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly and bowed herself out of the room, her emerald robes flowing close behind.

"So," The man directed towards us, "how may I help you young men?"

"Sir, I'm sorry this is so sudden and everything, but we were told to come here and ask you for assistance," I decide offhandedly that trusting this man is essential, so I figure I will tell him. "Have you ever heard of The Truth?" I straighten my back while asking officially in such a tone that he will take me seriously.

"I have heard tales of Truth, yes, but I never thought to take them seriously," he frowns as he replies. I nod understandingly.

"He sent us here, to you. My name is Edward Elric, and this is Envy," I say gesturing to the sin next to me who was quietly gazing out the window.

"And you don't belong here," Albus says bluntly.

I blink rapidly, "We don't. We're from a different world, and the only way to get back is to do the job he has for us, which is to come here and watch over a boy named Harry Potter. Do you happen to know him?"

"I do, he is a student here." I'm sure my face lights up because Dumbledore continues in a more grave tone, "But I can't just trust anyone with Harry."

"I don't expect you to trust me right away, sir, but this is something I have to do. I _need_ to get home." I say practically begging, my eyes pleading like a hungry puppy.

"I see. Why is it you need to get home so quickly?" he asks out of what I guess is harmless curiousity.

I sigh, "In my world, we have alchemy instead of magic. I am an alchemist working for the state. If I don't get home soon, I'm sure my paperwork will be taller than I am..." He nods, and I hear Envy laugh beside me and mumble something along the lines of 'won't be a very big stack then.' I almost jump him and pound his face in, but I hold back my anger and manage to only grunt in held back frustrational anger. Envy giggles.

I straighten up again. "And my brother is back at home alone. He needs me," I finish sadly while strengthening my gaze on the old man. I need him to understand we have to do this, he has to trust me, or I'm fucking screwed.

"And him?" Dumbledore ask while turning his gaze to the quiet Envy.

Envy's head snaps up to meet his eyes, "I just want to go home." Envy shrugs and looks back out the window where a bird is skimming the horizon.

"Ah, well I don't see why you both can't pose at students," Dumbledore says while placing his index finger to his cheek thoughtfully. "But you need to understand a few things about Harry before you go off trying to protect him."

I grin and nod vigorously. He chuckles softly and goes to sit behind his desk. Once seated, he pulls out a long, slim stick of wood. I watch as he waves it once, and two plush chairs appear at the foot of his desk. My eyes widen, this is magic, eh? I shake my head and sit down.

Envy does not seem to notice what is going on around him, but he needs to hear whatever we are about to be told, so I inform him to come sit and listen as well.

"Now, you know our world is a magical one. There are wizards and witches. Where you are at right now is a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and here is where we train students at magic," Dumbledore begins.

I, along with Envy, listen intently as he relays the past which included a number of things such as the dark wizard, Voldemort.

"12 years ago, Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was merely a baby. He used a killing curse, but somehow it failed and he was vanquished instead. A man named Sirius Black was one of his many followers murdered a number of people and was sent to Azkaban, our wizard prison. Recently, Black escaped and it is believed he will try to kill Harry out of revenge for his defeated master. If you are being asked to protect Harry, I suspect it is from him."

"Then we will do everything we can to protect him from Black," I reply with a jerk of my head that resembles a stern nod.

"Well then I will supply you with the necessary needs to stay here at Hogwarts and to pose as students. I trust you are both trained well enough to watch over Harry. I will have to drop you off at the Leakey Cauldron until the start of term."

"What if we can't do magic," Envy asks with a slight annoyed frown. I hadn't even thought of that and suddenly, I am frowning too. "I don't think Truth would send us here, a _magic _school of all places, if we couldn't," I say trying to sound less hopeful, and more like sure that my words are true. I figure we are in silent agreement, because no more is said on the matter.

Dumbledore is twiddling his wand in his fingers which makes me slightly nervous, and now I get why. I, all of a sudden, feel nauseous. Like someone is trying to dig a tunnel straight through the center of my forehead to my complex mind. Envy shifts uncomfortably next to me as well. An invasive force shoves its way through any walls I try to create. It claws its way deeper into my mind. Thoughts and memories that were locked away try to resurface. I push them back with a dizzying force and slam whatever is in my mind straight out. I glare hard at Dumbledore, shooting him a look from my eyes that says, 'I know what you're doing, so fucking quit it before I shove my foot up your ass.'

I stand, which makes my vision slightly swim, "we better head off to wherever," I say abruptly, making him have to stop his feeble attempts. I chance a glance at Envy, which tells me he didn't get too far in his mind either. Good.

Dumbledore facial expression does not give away whatever he is feeling when he realizes whatever stupid trick he was pulling fails. "Then let us be off," he said.

And so we went. Floo-ing to the Leaky Cauldron, which I dislike instantly as soon as I know it is by fireplace. The flames lick my skin like a lapdog as feel like I am swirling down a toilet.

Once there, Dumbledore books us a 2 bed room to stay on until we have to board the train to Hogwarts in a week. I'm not looking forward to that, I hate trains rides.

The Leakey Cauldron is dim and rickety and the caretaker, Tom, is nice but creepy. I've stayed in worse places though, so I do not complain.

Dumbledore provides us with enough money for supplies, and a list of the actual supplies themselves. He smiles before disappearing with a pop, back to Hogwarts I suppose.

I am now sitting on a comfortable bed in a dingy room, having just eaten a nice dinner that was served by Tom who had on a toothless smile the whole time. Our room is an alright size, with two beds, side by side, with only a small night stand separating the two. A dark wood wardrobe is in the corner of the room. Inside it is empty, since we obviously have no clothes at all. Sometime this week, we'll have to purchase some…

I notice Envy staring at me with interest held in his bright purple eyes. He is lying contently on his side while propping himself up on his elbow and resting his cheek in his palm. "What?" I ask while stifling a rather vicious growl that tries to escape my throat.

He smirks, "Calm down, runt, I was just wondering if you noticed what that old guy did."

All anger leaves, for I'm curious too, "Yeah, it was pretty fucking weird."

"I think he was trying to read our minds…" Envy says with an edgy bitterness on his tongue.

"So that's why my brain felt like it was being invaded by aliens. He didn't get very far."

"I figured. What a dumb old fucker," he says while rolling his eyes and grinning.

I can't help but laugh and shake my head. I sink down into the bed with a sigh. This was an extremely long, tedious day.

Envy rolls over, facing away from me. I flick off the lamp on the nightstand and crawl under the covers. Finally, I have time to think.

I wonder about Al, and how he is doing. I can't remember what was happening before we got here, which I find a bit worry some. I hope the Colonel is looking after him. That's all I can do for now, is hope. And there's the fact that there is a crazy sin five feet away that has caused me physical harm on more than one occasion. I find how hard it is to breathe when I keep thinking about how close he is. Why did it have to be him? Calm down, I can't think about this now. I push thought of Envy to the back of my mind and attempt to count sheep to help me go to sleep faster.

Eventually I begin to slowly drift off, but before I do I hear soft voice call out through the bleak darkness of the heavily aired room, "Goodnight Edo."

I smile and curiously wonder where the voice is coming from before I fall asleep fully.

* * *

REVIEW, k? That sounds pretty cool.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to white lights flooding through thick, murky curtains. I have sunken into the mattress of the bed and tried to bury myself beneath the covers. As I remember all of the stupid items on the list Dumbledore gave us, and the fact that we need to find an actual store with clothes that _normal _people wear, I flop the blankets away.

While sitting up and stretching like a cat, I yawn happily after having a good night's sleep. I rub my eyes lightly and blink while looking around. There is no Envy anywhere in sight, which I don't mind at all. The less I see him, the better.

Shrugging, I decide to take a much needed shower and crawl out of bed, slinking into the bathroom on slow legs. What I'm going to wear afterwards is a mystery, but I'll solve it later.

The water is warm causing steam to rise to the ceiling and fog the mirror above the sink. The soap smells like fire crackers, but does not smell burnt somehow. I avoid pondering on more tiny bottles of free soap, and concentrate on the actually cleaning process.

Thirty glorious minutes later and I glisten from the water and squeak with cleanliness. I grab a fluffy, white towel that hangs on the rack next to the shower and wrap it tightly around my waist. My hair clings to my shoulders and cheeks. I shake my head like a wet dog and then wring out any excess water from my blond locks.

Now to figure out my dilemma of the clothes, but before I can even decide on what to do, a loud knock issues from the bathroom door. Envy walks in seconds later. "Need some clothes, pipsqueak?"

I jump three feet in the air and gasp in surprise. Envy begins to laugh at me. "What the FUCK!" I yell raising a fist in anger while avoiding all eye contact that is possible. He waves his hand in dismissal, "Calm down, just thought you'd like something to wear, unless you want to walk around in that cheap lil' towel?" I raise my eyebrow, he actually bought me clothes?

"It's not your usual attire," he shrugs and says in a wavering voice, "They don't really make much of the leather pants. It's pretty much jeans here." He reveals a pair of light blue boxers, a black tank top, jeans, and a light gray jacket that seems to be fuzzy on the inside. "Er, thanks," I say in a tone that is less than grateful and grab the clothes. "Glad you're so appreciative," Envy grumbles and turns away from me.

Without removing the towel, I slip the boxers on beneath it, and then I toss the soaked towel to the floor. I put on the rest of my clothes with Envy standing in the doorway with his back facing me. I wasn't sure whether to full on kick him out, but in the end I just let him stand there.

"Why did you go out and buy clothes?" I ask.

"Because you needed some, duh," he says in a tone that makes it seem like this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did you start caring what I've needed?" Curiosity is etched in my voice.

"Don't be an idiot," he growls and then starts speaking in a lighter tone, "I've always cared. Now hurry up, we need to start buying those damn supplies. We have three fucking school years to learn in less than a week."

Harry is a third year, which means we had to be, too. We'll be packing our brains tight with a lot of mumbo jumbo magic in about a week. This doesn't sound fun at all, I'm not really warming up to the magic idea. I'm actually worried about whether Envy can even read a book.

"Ya sure you can really handle all that information?" I question with skepticism all over my face.

"You would not happen to be questioning my intellectuality, now would you 'Chibi?" he raises an eyebrow and frowns.

I don't answer; instead I grab my hair and pull it back to begin braiding it. It's still damp slightly, but I don't mind. When my hair is finally in it's usually form, I turn back to Envy, "Let's go but the goddamn supplies already." And I take the lead as we head out of our room.

* * *

It is warm out today with the sun sitting high in the sky. Despite the temperature, I'm wearing all the new clothes Envy bought me just to cover my automail. Envy is sporting tight black pants and a tight, black v-neck that reaches just above his belly button. His green hair is pulled back with its usual band. Damn him straight to hell.

We have already bought everything we need, except a wand. We dropped off the bags earlier since there were so many. Tom wasn't too pleased about having to help us through the barriers so much, but that okay. The customer is always right, right?

I am now watching Envy sloppily eat a chocolate ice cream cone while I merely drink some iced tea.

The ice cream dribbles down his chin and the side of the cone. Unconsciously, I grab a napkin and reach to wipe of his face, but I realize what I am doing and stop halfway there. Envy stops in mid-lick, and lowers the cone to stare in my face in confusion. I look at the stone ground and slowly begin to lower my hand, but before it can move very far, Envy's hand latches onto my wrist. I looked up shocked and see that he is also surprised, but he quickly recovers and begins to glide his hand toward my face. He stares happily at me, a glint in his eyes that is almost pleasant, and pulls my hand that is still clutching the napkin to his chin. He is gentle when he urges me to wipe away the substance that obstructs his face. Eventually he removes his hand from assisting me, but let's me continue.

His chin is already clean, but I still wipe face lightly. Envy had closed his eyes after a few seconds and leaned into my hand with a contented sigh. I cough lightly to let him know I am going to stop, which causes his eyes to snap open, "Uh, we still need to figure out where to buy a wand…" I set the napkin back down, prop my elbow on the edge of the table and place my chin in my open palm. I focus my eyes up at the bright sky in wonder, just so I don't have to look at the monster in front of me.

"Alright," he answers with slight caution. Out of the bottom corners of my eye, I see him stand and toss away the trash that was scattered on the table. What I notice next is the boy a few tables away watching me while eating a cup of vanilla ice cream. He has untidy jet black hair and lively green eyes. The scar, which Dumbledore described in little detail, gives me the indication that he is the boy I am here to protect; Harry Potter. I decide walking around at three in the afternoon, searching for a wand shop, doesn't sound fun and that we should ask for directions. This is really just an excuse to talk to him, but whatever. So I walk over to him with a determined look.

"Excuse me," I say when I reach his table, "You wouldn't happen to have directions to Olivander's, would you? My friend and I seem to be a bit lost." He smiles, "Yes, but why don't you and your friend sit down until I'm finished with my ice cream?"

I nod and look at Envy. He seems to understand and gracefully maneuvers between chairs and tables to reach us. "This kid's going to show us where to buy a wand," I say. Envy's gaze fall on the green eyed boy in front of me and the boy takes this as the time he needs to introduce himself.

"Hi," said the boy while extending his hand, "I'm Harry Potter." See? I was right, I knew it.

"I'm Edward Elric," I take his hand to shake it. "And this is Envy." Envy gives a slight nod to Harry. The look on his face tells me that Envy intimidates him slightly, poor kid.

"Are you both going to be first years at Hogwarts?" asks Harry as we begin to sit down in some spare seats around the table.

"Ed could be a first year, right runt?" Envy says while smirking.

"Shut up palm tree," I reply through gritted teeth.

"At least palm trees are _tall,_" he shoots back.

"So you admit it now?" I ask. He mumbles something incoherent like shut the fuck up, or something along those lines. I laugh and turn back to Harry who seemed confused at how we insult each other.

"Third years, actually, we're transfer students." I said as I try to ignore the feeling Envy's stare is giving me, like he wants to stab me repeatedly just with his vicious purple eyes.

"Sure was a hell of a time getting in to that damn place," Envy says while nudging me with his elbow and grinning.

I just roll my eyes.

"We've never had a transfer student. Where did you guys go to school before?" asks a curious Harry. What kind of school never has transfer students? Aren't there exchange programs?

"We're from all over the place, here and there. You know, aloof," Envy said and shrug at this like it's nothing.

"Oh, really, that's cool. Have you ever been to Egypt? My friend, Ron, went this summer, with his family." Harry says with the faintest hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No," replies Envy thoughtfully,"but we should. Shouldn't we Ed?" Envy asks with hope etched in his voice.

"I don't know, Mr. Aloof-pants, should we?" I say sarcastically.

"Yes," he says without hesitation. I shake my head; Envy is such an odd one.

"So," I begin, "What's Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, it's great," Said Harry who looks away and up to the sky with the sound of admiration in his voice. "It's just like a real home should be, at least for me, anyways."

"You sound like you really like the place," said Envy with the slightest hint of sarcasm. This causes Harry to look at him questionably.

"Of course I do. I shouldn't even really be here, though it's been great. I ran off from that godforsaken place if have to stay out throughout the summer," says Harry in a dismal voice.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I kind of blew my aunt up like a balloon, "Harry answers timidly, "but it wasn't really much of a difference if you ask me."

For a few seconds I stare, before realizing he's serious and busting out laughing, along with Envy.

"Oh, that's rich!" Envy gasps out. I'm still giggly when I clutch my sides from a lack of air. Harry grins with pride.

"She deserved it though, talking about my parents like they were scum," He said with some left over anger in his voice.

"Eh, don't let the fat ones get to you, man," I say lightly.

"Right, well," Harry says and looks at his watch, "Ah, it's almost four, we better get going."

I notice Harry never did finish his ice cream, but I guess it doesn't matter. He scoops up his trash, and deposits it in the waste in. He gestures for us to follow suit, which we do.

Envy and I stand sluggishly, sighing the whole time. As Harry disappears into the crowd, we walk closely behind.

Harry is leading us with a little trouble of trying to weave through the many witches and wizards alike. I evade people with ease; they are merely blurs as I focus on keeping up with Harry. Envy, with his usual fluent movements, is not far behind me.

Eventually we arrive at a small bleak shop that reads Olivander's. He informs us this is the place, and bids us good bye along with a 'see you later.'

I open the wooden door, which caused a small bell somewhere inside the shop to tinker, and gesture for Envy to go first.

"How very gentlemen of you, pipsqueak," says a smirking Envy as he glides past me and into the dark shop.

The air is thick, dusty piles of thin boxes litter the floor, and very little light floods through unclean windows. We see wands, but no one to sell them.

"Hello?" I call through the empty shop. So where is this guy, anyway?

I turn to Envy, who has the same troubled expression I do.

"Hello," says a soft voice. I jump and look forward, straight into a set of silvery, pale eyes. An old man stood there. He moved ever –so-slightly closer with slow movements that seemed to creak like an old clock.

"Uh, hi, we just…needed a new wand…" I say uncertainly while trying hard to look away from the ghostly blue eyes, but finding it difficult.

"Ah, yes, yes. I see you're not first years, though," he says as he observes us.

"No," I said slowly, "We're not. We're third years."

"Hm, yes, I thought so," Mr. Ollivander had now moved very close, "Mr…?"

"Edward, Edward Elric. And this is Envy." I answer slowly, with caution.

He moved on to Envy, giving him a piercing stare, advancing to look straight into his purple eyes with his reflecting, moon-like one.

"Curious…curious…you say you're thirteen? Your eyes tell me you are much, much older…" he says more to himself than us. "Which are you wand arms?"

I stick out my right hand, while Envy, his left. Mr. Ollivander takes out two measuring tapes and lets them measure on their own. He studies how it measures before saying, "No two Ollivander wands are the same, you see, just as no magical creature is the same. They have a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. The wand chooses the wizard, and you, of course, will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander was now sifting through the many boxes pilled all over the floors, taking some along as he went. "Let's try these," Mr. Ollivander says as he returns from the maze of boxed wands. "Your wand may be tricky, Mr. Elric. Your wand arm isn't actually an arm, after all…"

This guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder. How did he know? Maybe he can feel the metal. I try to hide the surprised expression on my face.

He is carrying two slim boxes when he retreats from the boxes to stand back in front of us. He opens one and hands it to me, "11 inches, mahogany, and dragon heartstring, nice and thick. Good for transfiguration and dueling." I take it with care.

He opens the second box, which is a bit darker and smaller, and hands it to Envy. "9 inches, Ebony, and phoenix tail feather, strong but light. Works wonders with charms."

Mr. Ollivander then looks at us expectantly while waiting. "Well, give it a wave."

Envy and I sway our wrists at the same time. A tingly feeling crawls up my arm and courses through my fingers. Golden sparks fly out of both wand ends, but as they collide together, its meshes and makes a rainbow of colors. My jaw drops; seeing magic is not the same as feeling it.

"Not as tricky as I imagined, it seems," Mr. Ollivander said. He placed the wands back in their boxes, and put them in a bag.

We paid 17 gold galleons for the wands and Mr. Ollivander bowed us from his shop.

* * *

Back in our room, after we have just eaten dinner, Envy and I begin to read up on the first year books.

"I wonder how that guy knew about my arm…" I say aloud.

Envy looks up from the charms book he was reading to answer, "He was weird as hell. Who cares how he knew." Envy turns back to his book. I stare at him for another few seconds, before closing my eyes and sighing.

"I really hate you," I mumble.

"Do not," Envy replies softly.

"I do."

"You don't."

"I know!" I say while rubbing my eyes with the bottom of my palms. "I know," I say in a softer tone.

That night we go to sleep at 11, after going through half the first year books. They were pretty interesting, but extremely confusing. Going back on equivalent exchange seems like such a betrayal to the alchemy I practically dedicated my life to.

I fall asleep to the same words, "Good night Edo," and dream about green-haired bastards with cocky smiles and dangerous weapons for arms.

Alright, so there. Review, okay? 4 chapters out and less than ten reviews. I feel like this is such a waste. ):

Prove me wrong? c: otherwise, who knows when the next chapter'll come out...


	5. Chapter 5

TADA!d:

* * *

It took us quite a while to figure out how to get on to platform 9 and ¾. Envy, being the lazy homunculus bastard he is, decided to give up looking for it within the first five minutes of arriving. He leaned on a wall for support, while I was searching every nook and cranny. Let's just say, we found it, or Envy did…when he fell through it.

Imagine Envy's flailing legs sticking out of a wall and you can very hear a very profound amount of angry curses. It was a _really_ funny sight, really.

The train was big, with smoke billowing flowing like water out of the top. It wasn't at all difficult getting on. We decided to sit at the back, or face the possibility of a sitting with some stupid little kids. Little kids whose balls were just dropping and whose tits were now growing. I'm not used to being in my age orientated environment, so. This will be a challenge, that's for sure.

So now it is twenty minutes until the train leaves, and we are sitting impatiently in a compartment at the back with an old geezer. His hair is thinning, and his shabby robes just add to the desperate appeal. His face is slumped and aged, but he is not really that old. He looks as though he has had many sleepless nights. His suitcase reads 'Professor R.J. Lupin' in fading gold letters, so we know immediately that he is indeed, a teacher. We figured sitting with a teacher would be our best bet to be left alone.

The compartment we are sitting in has plush, red seats and is generally spacious. Not having an animal helps. We wouldn't really need an owl, seeing as we have no one to talk to. We only have one trunk, filled mostly with books, necessary essentials, and a bit of clothing for me. Envy doesn't really need any clothes, so the extra space was a plus.

I sit next to the extremely sleepy Envy, whose head is leaned on the window and is breathing fog onto the pane of glass. Across from us is the sleeping professor. Poor guy is exhausted. Outside, I see parents cooing their itty bitty babies off to school and loud, annoying teenagers lugging around heavy trunks in tow. The whistle of the train blows, signaling we will soon be departing.

When the student's loud stomps are heard, it is easy to tell they avoid our compartment. They have no idea who we are, so they stay away. I'm not complaining, we'll attract plenty of attention at the school.

The train whistles one last time, and begins to roll down the tracks. It rolls along slowly at first, but it picks up speed and we finally see actual skies out the window instead of stone walls.

I have been avoiding Envy at all costs. I suppose he noticed because he's not striking up a conversation to annoy me, which I am grateful for. Throughout the week, I had disappeared into Diagon Alley with a book in hand. I would usually sit on a vacant bench or at a table and read straight through the book until nightfall. I just couldn't face him, not alone, for a whole week. I didn't see Harry the rest of that week at all either. I think I need to say at least _something_ though.

"Hey…" I say softly, causing Envy to look at me in confusion. I open my mouth to say what I've been meaning to for a while, but I am stopped short as the compartment door slides open with a swift _whoosh._

I turn to see three people standing in the doorway; Harry, a redhead boy, and a bushy haired girl who was carrying a large, ginger cat. Harry looks delighted, but the other two seem uncertain. "Oh," I say, "Hello Harry."

"Hey Ed, Envy," He replies while nodding to both of us. "This is Ron Weasley," He gestures to the red headed boy, and points to the girl and says, "and this is Hermione Granger."

"This is Crookshanks," Says the girl named Hermione while holding up the cat.

I wave lightly, "I'm Edward Elric and this is Envy." They smile happily and wave back.

"So," says Envy while stretching with a yawn, "What brings you all to this neck of the woods?" Harry laughs, "There's no seats left, so we were wondering if we could maybe sit with you guys."

"Sure, knock yourselves out," I shrug. They clamber in and settle themselves across from us, except for Harry who takes the vacant seat next to me.

"Who's that?" Asks Ron while sitting down next to Professor Lupin and points with his head in teacher's direction. "Dunno," I say and shrug, "he was already here, but I think he's a teacher."

"Must be new, we need a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry.

"I hope he's better than the last two," grumbles Ron.

Hermione, who is seated next to Ron, laughs lightly. "So, Ed, Envy; Harry tells us you two are going to be in our year. Travelling transfer students, right? This must be a bit odd," She says and smiles gently.

"It's different, but we'll manage, curriculum wise anyway. At least I will. Who knows about sourpuss over there," I say with a big smirk.

"Aye, 'chibi, pipe down on the insults, will ya? Some people are trying to sleep," says the drowsy looking homunculus while lifting his head slightly from laying against the window where fields seem to fly by.

"How are you guys coming along with your Hogwarts studies so far? I hope it's not difficult, since you've had to catch up on three years of books," Hermione interrupts. I look back at her and laugh lightly, "Oh, it was fairly easy on reading. Not to mention that it was highly interesting."

"Interesting my ass…" whispers a steadily drifting off Envy.

I roll my eyes and scoff. "He's just mad he had to read so much. We got a few more books than just the third year ones."

"Wait, home much more is 'a few'?" asks Ron while raising an eyebrow and casting the occasional glance at Hermione.

"Just up until sixth year," I reply and look vaguely out the window. Envy is snoring lightly, and he's curled up like a sleeping pup and has pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His hair drapes like a curtain around his face. His mouth is open slightly and his snores sound more like a cat's purr. I don't notice the silence around me for a few minutes, and when I turn back to the three, their jaws have dropped to the floor.

_"Sixth_ year? Seriously? Why! You're only in _third!_" hisses Ron who is the first to recover from the surprise.

"Maybe they just like reading, Ronald," says Hermione in a mocking, smug tone. She begins to pet Crookshanks in between furry, little ears and he purrs happily. His purr is very similar to Envy's snore, I muse.

"You're just glad you're not the only book freak!" he snapped back. Hermione looked at him in an undignified way and Crookshanks hissed.

"Whoa, that's a lot of reading," Harry finally says and runs a hand through his hair like it's unbelievable.

I smile and throw my hands in the air with a shrug of egotistical nonsense. "I guess. But I have a question about all this. Hermione, you seem smart, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead, I'd love to help," She says in a chipper voice. She had stopped petting Crookshanks to give me her full attention.

"The energy, used to create magic, from our wands, where exactly does it come from?" I reply.

"What do you mean?" She says, confused.

I sigh, and look back out the window to speak. "I mean, well, like, take transfiguration for an example. Of course the energy used to perform the actual spell comes from the magical substance inside the wand. And the incantation and wand waving is what transfers that energy into a way to conform the object of choice. Basic transfiguration, uh, like turning a match into a pin. The masses are somewhat similar, but the make-up is extremely different. And there's no telling about the difference between an actual _living_ creature and an object like per say, a lamp or something. It doesn't make sense, but it still happens, it's still possible. Can you maybe explain that a little?"

"That sounds a lot like muggle sciences you're referring to, Edward. I'm sorry; I can't really explain well enough that it would help you. Maybe Professor McGonagall can. She teaches transfiguration, she might have some answers." She looks apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." I say and shake my head, "I don't really think there is an answer." I turn back to the window and begin to think, ending the conversation. So maybe this world doesn't follow equivalent exchange. That may be so unfair that it makes me want to vomit, but I just have to except it, right? The sun is warm and inviting, but off in the distance were some swirling, dark clouds, signaling we might come upon a storm of some sort.

I begin to drift off and fall asleep to the voices of Harry starting a hushed conversation with his friends about Sirius Black. I decide listening doesn't matter, since I know the gist of the story and I fall asleep fully without care.

The next time I wake up, it is because of someone has opened the door of our compartment and is having a spat with Ron and Harry. It was shrimp of a boy with slick blonde hair. He had two monstrous body guards behind him that reminded me strangely of gorillas.

"Well, look who it is," he drawled out. "Potty and weasel," he said and the two gorillas chuckled.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some money, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" he said. I woke up abruptly as Ron stood up. I pushed him back down with my right hand, slowly, and gestured to the still sleeping Professor as a reminder that he was still there. "Don't," I warn.

"And who are you?" The annoying blonde asked. I sag into the seat like I'm at total ease to make sure the boy knows he's no threat to me.

"Doesn't matter," I say sharply. "What does is him," I point to Professor Lupin who had just then gave a snort in his sleep. "He's a new teacher. Now, what were you saying?" I smirk and sway my hand casually to tell the boy he's dismissed and should take his leave.

The boy narrowed his eyes; he was obviously not fool enough to pick a fight with a teacher in the room. "C'mon," He muttered resentfully to the two goons and left.

"What a nuisance," I say, frowning slightly. I look next to me at Envy, who slept through the whole confrontation. He is in the same position as before.

"That's Malfoy, he's always messing with us," said Harry while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to take any of crap from Malfoy this year," Ron starts angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and-"Ron made a violent gesture in midair. I laugh, while Hermione hisses, "Ron, be careful…" And she nods her head towards Professor Lupin. But the professor slept on.

It had started to rain while I had fallen asleep, and as the train sped on, it thickened. The windows, were once clear, had turned a solid, shimmering gray. It became gradually darker until lanterns flickered to life along the corridors and above the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the engine roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept, along with Envy.

"We must nearly be there," said Ron as he leaned towards the window around Professor Lupin, craning his neck to see out the now completely black window. These words hardly left his mouth before the train started to slow down. I tap Envy awake, who blinks the sleep away and sits up to stretch his legs out. "What?" he asks.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully to the window, "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione while checking her watch, "So why are we stopping?"

The train continued to get slower and eventually the sounds of the pistons fell away making the noise of the wind and rain sound louder than ever. Harry stood up and looked out the door of the compartment. The train came to a jolting stop. Distant thuds told them luggage had fallen from their racks.

Envy mumbled, "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Ron said. Without warning, the lights went out, leaving them encased in total darkness. "Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Beside me, I heard Harry feel his way back to his seat. "D'you think we've broken down?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…" Harry said uncertainly.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door opened suddenly and something fell over what seemed to be Harry's legs.

"Sorry-d'you know what's going on?-Ouch—sorry," Said a strange voice through the dark.

"Hullo, Neville, "said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" asked the boy apparently named Neville.

"No idea-sit down -" said Harry shortly.

I felt something fall onto my lap. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you! Who're you?"

"Edward, now get off!" I said, annoyed, and shoved him off my lap and into the space next to me in between Harry.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on, "came Hermione's voice.

I heard her get up and move to the door. The sound of the door sliding open resonated again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione and different voice said simultaneously.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Shh!" I whispered angrily.

"Goddamn little kids," I heard Envy mutter.

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

I could hear slow movements in his corner. None of them spoke, the silence was eerie. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

My eyes darted downward, and what was there may have been gross, but did not compare to some of the things I had seen. Its hand, which clutched the door, was gray, glistening, scabbed, and slimy-looking. It seemed to have been decaying somewhere damp. It wasn't visible for very long because the hand disappeared in the folds of the black cloak.

I felt myself grow stiff into a ready-to-pounce position, along with Envy. We were on high alert, watching that thing, waiting for it to make a move.

It surveyed the compartment for a few seconds, and then the thing, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath. It seemed as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. The sound was scary, and made my spine quiver.

An intense cold swept over me, and the whole room it seemed. I felt my breath hitch and claw at my throat. The cold went deeper than my skin and felt like crawling insects burrowing themselves inside me; digging, digging, digging.

It was inside my chest, inside my very heart. My eyes rolled up into my head. I couldn't see. I was drowning in the freezing cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though I was being plunged, headfirst into a tub of water. I was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder still. And then, from far away, I could hear noise.

Screaming, pleading, flashing, yelling, shouting, fighting, banging, popping, booming, crashing, smashing, screaming, screaming, screaming! It was everywhere; swirling all around me, in me. My brain felt like it was in overdrive. It was like an ocean's high tide, during a raging storm.

Someone was calling out to him, but it sounds so far off in the distance. "Ed! Goddamn it, Ed! You better wake the fuck up before I _make _you!"

I know that voice, don't I? They sound angry. The screaming grows fainter in sound as the clarity of the person calling out to me grows steadily better. "Ed! You shit head!"

I hear one last long scream in the distance that sounds a lot like Alphonse…

"Ed, please…" This time the voice was softer, but I heard it perfectly. My eyes flew open, and I snapped upright only to crash into something else.

"Ouch!" I yelped and brought my right hand up to massage my forehead.

I looked around apprehensively. The lights had turned back on and the thing in the doorway had gone.

Next to me, Harry sat, looking quite pale and sweaty. Bags that had not been there before had dug their way under his eyes. Hermione and Ron looked at him from across the compartment with worry, and every few seconds would shoot a glance at Harry with a scared expression. Beside Harry was a trembling Neville. In the corner, next to Hermione was the girl named Ginny, who was looking the same off as Harry. Professor Lupin had left. And Envy was looking down at me from above, rubbing his temple with his right hand. Relief was spread over his face.

He was leaning against the wall, with his legs crossed. I had hit my head on his. My head was resting in his lap and my knees were pulled up. His right hand was tangled in my hair, and kept clenching and unclenching. I coughed lightly into a closed fist. "What the fuck happened?" I said hoarsely.

Before he could talk again, Envy shoved something in my mouth, chocolate. It spread warmth over me like flames from inside and moved throughout me to my fingers and toes. I chewed slowly.

"That thing was a dementor, they're from Azkaban. You and Harry fell out of your seat, trembling. Lupin told it to fuck off, and used some spell to make it go away. Harry woke up before you did, though. He gave us all chocolate. You've been out for a while." Envy said, and unthreaded his fingers from my hair to stroke it instead.

"Oh," I said softly and closed my eyes. It was so comfortable on Envy.

"I was so worried, you stupid bastard…" muttered Envy angrily.

"Are you all right, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Is everyone else alright?" I asked and cracked an eyelid open.

"We're all fine, mate," said Ron, "At least I think so." He looked at Harry and Ginny again for a few seconds while he said this.

A second later, Professor Lupin walked in. "You're awake," He said smiling.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Are you alright Ed, Harry?"

"Fine," said Harry shortly, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Better," I replied and looked up at Envy. His hair was covering his face, but he still kept playing with my hair.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," Lupin said.

I sat up and stretched, yawning. "Whoa, my head hurts. I fucking hate those Dementor things." I said, frowning.

"Only you, Ed, only you," Envy said and shook his head. He turned away to stare out the window again, even though it was black and you could barely see two feet out.

The remainder of the trip was quiet, no one spoke.

At long last, they reached the village of Hogsmeade where they would finally go to Hogwarts. Walking on shaky legs, I made it down to the platform with Envy following closely behind.

Look out, Hogwarts, here we come.

* * *

Yeahhhhhh, wow.

Review, okay?


End file.
